


Decode

by Rachybug2290



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, Explicit Language, High School AU, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Neglect, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Super power AU, Superpowers, Teenager AU, logicality - Freeform, sanders sides au, some angst some fluff, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachybug2290/pseuds/Rachybug2290
Summary: Four high school students from different backgrounds and cliques are forced come together. Something has awakened inside them and they must learn to harness and control it because evil is stirring at Jefferson Clark High School. These teenagers will encounter love, heartache, power, betrayal and even death. They will have to work through it together because the fate of the world may depend on it





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Rachybug and this is my first published fan fiction. I’ve written in the past but never shared any of them. I’m not going to say “go easy on me!” But I ask you to at least be considerate. I’m a person too and I’m trying my best. You don’t like it: Don’t read it. I would love to hear any critiques you may have, I’m new to this and could use the feedback. If I missed any warnings or triggers let me know and I’ll add them! But enough of me! You wanna read the story. So here you go! Enjoy!

Virgil was sitting in a field. There wasn’t anything there but grass and a large tree he sat under. No birds, no bugs and most importantly: no people. It was just how Virgil liked it. He sat in the field on the soft grass. He had his headphones on, “I Miss You” by Blink-182 blared thorough them. Virgil quietly hummed along while he sketched. He quite liked art and sketching. (not that he would ever tell anyone that) It was cloudy and a little chilly. Virgil didn’t mind, he had his custom hoodie to keep him warm. Everything was perfect. The ideal afternoon. The song changed to a My Chemical Romance song and Virgil tapped his pencil to his notepad with the beat. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Virgil frowned, he didn’t remember this part of the song. BEEP BEEP BEEP. There it was again... BEEP BEEP BEEP. Now he was concerned? What the hell was the noise?! BEEP BEEP BEEP. That’s when he realized what it was...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock blared. Virgil groaned and waved a hand to the alarm and hit it hard. The beeping stopped and Virgil dropped his arm back on to the bed. After a minute he sat up. He yawned and stretched. He looked over at the clock. 

7:30

Of course it was Monday. It was also the first day of school. Virgil turned on the light looking over the mess of a room he had. Clothes were sprawled everywhere! Drawers were open, the closet was a mess and the dressers were covered under piles upon piles of clothing. Virgil felt a little embarrassed, he had a little freak out last night trying to pick what to wear. He didn’t care for vanity but he feared if he wore the wrong thing he’d be even more an outcast than he is now. 

This happened a lot, “Freak Outs” as his mother called them. Virgil had a pretty bad case of anxiety. He had never been properly diagnosed or put on meds or even seen a therapist. That was because his parents didn’t believe it was an issue, they figured it was just a “thing” that would get better with age. Unfortunately for Virgil, it only got worse. 

He finally got dressed and went downstairs. He arrived to the smell of waffles being made. His little brother Kaden was already scuffling down his breakfast. 

“Virgil! It’s about time!” His mother said while serving Kaden yet another waffle. 

Virgil shrugged. “Sorry.” He walked over to the toaster and popped down a piece of bread. 

“Hey! I made you waffles!” His mother shouted. 

He shrugged once again. “Toast is fine. Besides, I’m late.” Virgil grabbed his toast as soon as it popped and walked out the door hearing his mother shout after him. 

As Virgil walked to the bus stop he put on his headphones and pulled up his hood. “Mr. Brightside” by The Killers played. It was technically still summer but it sure felt like fall. The bus stop wasn’t far but Virgil liked to take his time. For the first year of high school he was the only one at the stop. Last year some girl showed up for a few weeks but disappeared after that. Virgil didn’t mind, the more time alone the better. 

He waited a few songs for the bus. That’s how he kept time, by songs. He pretty much knew exactly how long all the songs in his playlist were. The bus came and he got on. He looked around for an empty seat. They were all taken. He started to panic. There were a lot of people sitting alone so he would have to sit with one of them. With a stranger. The bus driver cleared his throat. Virgil panicked and just sat down quick. He looked over at his seat mate.

He was tall. He wore a varsity jacket and dark blue ripped jeans. He had brilliant green eyes and fiery red hair. Virgil recognized him as Roman Clark. Roman was everywhere! Every team, club and everything in between. He was a social butterfly and super popular. 

Virgil sighed. Of course! The emo loser had sat next to the super cool popular guy. He rolled his eyes, what a cliché! He turned his music up a notch to tune out his thoughts. A few minutes went by and the bus stopped again to pick up some other kids. That’s when Virgil felt a small tap on his left. He pulled of his headphones not bothering to pause his music. 

“Huh?” He said turning. Roman smiled awkwardly.

“Uh.. sorry but can my friend sit?” Virgil looked up and saw some other guy looking at him with mix a death glare and confusion. 

“Yea, sorry..” Virgil bit his left lower lip, got up and maneuvered himself out of the way of the menacing looking guy. 

He looked around for another seat and saw one next to another boy. He looked like a freshman. He shrugged and sat down. The boy wore sunglasses and a black t-shirt. The boy didn’t say anything so neither did Virgil.

It wasn’t until they got to school and started piling off the bus Virgil realized the kid was asleep. 

He poked him a little. “Uh, hey.” 

Nothing happened. “Wake up?” He said a little louder. 

The boy shot awake. “Sorry!” He said and scurried past Virgil. Virgil chuckled a little and got off the bus.

After going to student services Virgil got his schedule and headed to home room. He walked into the English classroom and sat down in the back left corner. He looked at his phone. 

8:27

Three minutes to go. He thought. Virgil looked around the classroom for anyone he recognized. No one yet, but a lot of kids tended to be late. Especially on the first day. 

The bell rang and in walked a short woman. Almost as if waiting for a cue. She was carrying a large binder and an even larger purse. She set it down on the teachers desk and turned to face the class. 

“Hello students.” She began. “I am Ms. Bryans, I’ll be your grade 11 English teacher this semester.” She said proudly.

“I will now take attendance.” She listed off a few names as people raised they’re hands or said a faint “here” 

“Logan Carter?” The teacher called.

“Present.” Said a voice in the front row. Virgil looked over.

Logan Carter was very tall with dark brown hair and misty grey eyes. He wore glasses with a simple black frame, along with a black polo shirt and light blue jeans. Virgil recognized him as the stage manager from theatre production. 

“Roman Clark?” Ms. Bryans asked. 

No response

“Roman?” She asked again.

No response 

“I suppose he’s not...” She was cut off to the sound of the back window opening wide a way it shouldn’t. 

Virgil turned around and looked at the window. Climbing through the window was none other than Roman Clark. He smiled brightly and walked into the room. 

“That! Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you make an entrance.” He bowed and took an empty seat in the middle as if nothing had happened.

Ms. Bryans wrote something down and walked over to Roman. She slammed her hand down on his desk. “Excuse me?! You have damaged school property, interrupted my class and pissed me off!” She yelled. “DETENTION!” She slammed the piece of paper she wrote on on his desk and walked back to the front and called the main office. The class bust out laughing.

Virgil had to hide a smile. It was only the first day and things were already more interesting than the last two years combined! 

“Virgil Spencer?” Ms. Bryans called for the second time. 

“Oh, uh here.” Virgil said quietly.

Roman couldn’t help but smirk. He had done exactly what he meant to. He looked around the class and saw people laughing or gossiping. ‘I’ll be the talk of the school!’ He thought happily. By the end of the semester everyone was going to know the name Roman Clark.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

By lunch Patton had already made 7 new friends. 2 of them being teachers! Patton loved making new friends, it was his favourite part of school. He was sitting with some freshman in the cafetorium. 

Their names were Thomas, Joan and Talyn. Patton took a liking to them. He meet them second period during his spare. They were lost and looking for the drama room. Patton pointed them in the right direction and found them again lost looking for the cafetorium. He walked them there and sat with them asking about how they liked Jefferson Clark High. 

“It’s only the first day, but it seems pretty cool.” Talyn answered.

Joan and Thomas nodded in agreement. Patton wore blue framed glasses that he was always pushing up when there was no need. 

“That’s great!” Patton laughed. He loved helping out freshman. Even last year. 

They talked for the rest of lunch until the bell rang. 

“I have math” Joan said as they walked off to the math hall.

Talyn started to walk away too. “Gym” they said as they waved goodbye.

“And where are you off to Thomas?” Patton asked 

“Uh...” Thomas looked at his schedule. “Geography” he said 

Patton smiled. “Well! I have History and its right next to the geography classrooms! I’ll walk you!” 

So off they went. Patton made sure Thomas got into his class and then made his way to history class. He walked in and took a seat in the second row on the right closest to the teachers desk. 

Sitting up front was Logan Carter. He was the stage manager for theatre. Patton was in theatre too, he liked to help out as much as possible around the school. He was even the school mascot. Sometimes he worked backstage and sometimes he was in shows. Whatever they needed Patton would do.

Logan was the guy who made sure everything went smoothly. He made sure everyone was in costume, hair and makeup was done, directed the audience to their seats and made sure backstage was ready to go. Plus whatever else needed to be done! That guy was busy. Patton admired that.

He took his seat and waited for the teacher to come in. You didn’t have to take history in grade 11 but Patton took it anyway. He liked learning about the past and how people lived back then. He found it exciting. 

The teacher walked in a few moments later. “Sorry I’m late!” He called as he set down his things. He grabbed a clipboard and went to the front of the class. 

“My name is Mr. Fisher. I’m your history teacher.” He announced “I’m going to take a quick attendance.” 

Patton looked around the room, there wasn’t many people here. A small class of 14. 

“Logan Carter?” Mr. Fisher called

“Present.” Logan said promptly.

A few more names were called, Patton knew almost everyone. He smiled and waved at each person as their name was called. 

“Patton Lewis?” The teacher asked.

“Here!” Patton exclaimed and raised a hand high. 

The teacher wrote a checkmark next to Pattons name. “Someone’s excited to be here.” Patton nodded.

A couple minutes of attendance later and class was finally ready to start.

“Okay!” The teacher called. “We’re going to dive right in!” He pointed to the back of the classroom. “Go get a textbook!” 

Naturally everyone ran for a textbook. Everyone knows (even with a small class) some people are going to end up with a shitty textbook. Both Logan and Patton hung behind. Patton didn’t want to shove or get shoved and Logan didn’t care what textbook he got. The crowd died down a little and Patton went to grab his textbook. Logan still wasn’t coming over. Patton grabbed a second textbook and walked over to Logan. 

“Here.” He smiled and held out the textbook. Logan took it.

“Thank you Patton.” He said and turned back to the front board. 

Patton skipped back to his desk and did his best to focus on the lesson.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The school day was finally over. After 2 long hours in detention Roman was finally free. He obviously missed the bus so he had to walk home. He didn’t mind. He put on his jacket and popped in his earbuds and shuffled his music. He was listening to the soundtrack of “Dear Evan Hansen”. He hummed along trying his best not to start belting in the middle of town. He took his sweet time getting home. This was the worst part of his day. 

After an hour he walked up to the giant mansion he called home. He pulled out his left earbud and walked in the door. 

“Mum! I’m home!” He called. 

No response. He sighed. Nothing out of the ordinary. He climbed the spiral staircase on the left and walked into his bedroom. 

It was a decent size. By Romans standards. By almost everyone else’s it was huge. He had a king size bed, 4 walk in closets, a mini stage, a rock climbing wall, an entire band of instruments, an entire wall of windows and the fanciest computer you’ve ever seen. And that was only the first floor! (There were 3)

He threw his backpack down and slumped on his bed. He just lay there for a few minutes thinking. Thinking about life and how miserable it was. He could hear his brothers arguing down the hall. 

‘Here we go’ He thought. His door bust open and his brothers ran in. Gavin busted in first. Gavin was a year younger than Roman, he was blonde and blue eyed. Evan was 3 years younger and also blonde and blue eyed. 

Roman always felt like the odd one out of the family. They were all beach blonde with piercing blue eyes. Roman had bright green eyes and red hair.

“Roman!!!” Evan yelled. “Gavin said that you walked home!” 

Roman sighed. “I did Evan...” 

“Ha! I told you!” Gavin stuck his tongue out at Evan. 

“Gavin, quit it.” Roman snapped. 

“Why didn’t you just call Vernon!” Evan asked. Vernon was their driver. 

“Because I like walking.” Roman said sternly. This was an everyday occurrence. His brothers would run in and ask him about why he was different. It got real annoying.

“I have some homework I have to do okay.” Roman said picking up his bag

“Homework? Just call Maggie!” Gavin suggested. Maggie was their ‘tutor’. And by tutor what they really meant was the girl who’ll do your homework for you. 

“No, I’d rather do it myself.” Roman pulled out his English binder.

“Boys!” A voice boomed from the front hall. Roman instantly recognized it as his mother. He groaned.

Gavin and Evan ran down the stairs at the call of their mother. Roman however took his time. 

Romans mother was an interesting woman to say the least. Nina Clark was very short. She had long blonde hair that was usually neatly pinned up in a bun. Her eyes were piercing. When she stared at you, you felt like icy daggers were cutting your soul. She wore the most elegant of things from the top designers in the country. She was a stern woman that called for the utmost proper behaviour at all times. Long story short: She hated Roman. 

When he got downstairs Nina was hugging her sons and asking them about their day. The second she saw Roman she straightened. “Roman! It’s about time!” She yelled in her shrill voice. “I called for you 2 minutes ago! You must be quicker next time.” Roman hid a smirk.

The only time his mother would talk to him was when he did something wrong. Any other time he was ignored and treated like lower class. So, Roman did his best to act out. 

“Sorry Mum.” Roman said sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Take your hands out of your pockets! And stand up straighter!” She barked. “And for Gods sake! What are you wearing?! We have company coming over tonight!” 

“I just got home, I didn’t have time to change.” He replied quietly

It was at this moment Roman knew he should have stayed quiet. Nina Clark looked like she was going to murder her son. She was beet red and clenched her fists. 

“WHAT?!” She screamed. “ITS 6:30!!” 

Roman jumped at the sudden scream. “I had detention and walked....”

“YOU WALKED HOME!” She continued to yell. 

“Yes?” Roman said with a small voice sounding more like a question.

Nina took a deep breath. “Gavin, Evan. Go see Mallory and get your hair done.” She said through clenched teeth.

The younger boys nodded and ran off. Nina walked closer to Roman. 

“You were a mistake.” She spat and power walked down the long corridor to the fancy living room.

Roman sighed as a single tear fell down his cheek. He quickly straightened his posture. Whether he liked it or not he was a Clark, and Clarks are the poster family for class. He walked back to his room and changed into a suit just as the company arrived. 

He took a breath as he combed the gel into his hair slicking it back perfectly. He straightened his blue bow tie and was about to turn to greet whoever Nina had invited over when he saw his bag of stage makeup. He smiled a devilish grin and opened the bag. He applied some mascara and blush, nothing too noticeable. That’s when he grabbed the eyeliner and drew the fiercest wings you’ve ever seen. He turned and walked downstairs. This stunt was the “Fuck you!” To his mother he always wanted to say. Now the question remained: How to top it next week.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Logan was typing away on his laptop. He sat shut up in his room at his desk. He had already finished all his homework and was currently e-mailing the drama teacher to see if there is anything he could start on. There was a small knock at his door. Logan barely looked up from his computer but could see his older sister Serena standing in the dimly lit doorway. 

“Uh, Logan?” She asked 

“Yes?” He replied still not looking her way. 

“It’s dinner.” She said softly. Serena was in college to be a nurse. It fit her perfectly, she was always taking care of people. Even those who didn’t want to be taken care of. 

“I’ll be there in just a moment.” Logan said still typing. 

“Are you okay Lo?” She asked sweetly. 

“I am fine Serena.” He sighed and finally looked at her. “And I told you, don’t call me Lo.” 

“Oh, right sorry.” She lowered her head and walked towards the dining room. 

Logan kind of felt bad but he wasn’t good with people. Particularly emotions. He found them messy and unnecessary. But still, his sister was the most caring woman he’d ever known and she was just looking out for him. He closed his laptop and dusted himself off. 

Logan walked into the dining to be met with the smiling faces of his family. His mother Rhonda Carter sat on the left and his father William Carter sat at the head of the table. Serena across from him. Logan took his seat on the right across from his mother. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day!” Rhonda said excitedly. “How was your first day?” 

“Fine.” Logan said whilst cutting into his chicken. 

“Oh come now son! You’ve gotta give us more than that.” His father chuckled.

“It was adequate.” He shrugged.

His mother sighed. “You don’t have to use such big words.” She suggested.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean Mother?” He questioned.

“That’s what I mean!” She cried. “I don’t know why you spend all day in that room of yours studying and solving math problems!” William placed a hand over hers. “You should be out with friends and being a teenager!” She put her face in her hands.

Logan was taken aback. He meant to say: “But Mother, I enjoy being alone with math equations.” Instead what came out was something like: “I....uh...wha?” 

“At last! Speechless!” His mother called. 

“Son, what I think your mother is trying to say is....” His father began. 

“Don’t.” Logan said quickly and exited the table. 

Serena was mortified! Her brother never left the table without being excused. SLAM! Oh my God! Had Logan just slammed his door! Serena felt like she wanted to cry. “May I be excused?” She sniffed.

“Yes dear.” Her father replied. 

She left the table and went to check on Logan. She knocked lightly but there was no response. “Logan?” She said into the door softly. No response. 

She opened the door just enough to peer in. It was familiar sight. Logan was typing away on his computer. Only this time he had earbuds in. She could hear the music blasting from them where she stood. She saw a tear slide down his cheek. Then came the flood and he lowered his head on to his desk and sobbed. 

Serena had never seen him cry before. She wanted to comfort him and give him the biggest hug of his life. But he clearly wanted to be alone. She sighed and closed the door. She’d talk to him later. 

Logan felt the tears coming and held them back until he was safe in his room. He didn’t cry often, in fact he couldn’t remember the last time he cried and he had a very good memory. Originally he had played an audiobook but that only made it worse. So he looked up a rock playlist and put it on. He didn’t recognize any of the songs but it was a hard beat and it distracted him from the situation. For a total of 2 minutes. “Livin On A Prayer” by Bon Jovi played but Logan didn’t know that. That’s when he let it all out. The tears. They fell and he sobbed. He just wanted the world to go away. To be alone with his science homework or history papers. 

Logan let out a small cry of frustration and looked up. He pulled himself together and let out a breath. It was visible in the cold room. Wait a minute, Logan could see his breath! He panicked and looked around the room horrified only to see that the whole room was covered in a thin layer of ice....


	2. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman meet by a chance encounter. Logans power is explored and Pattons home life is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I’m back with another chapter! I’m going to do my best to update weekly. Normally it’ll be Fridays but I got this chapter done early and decided to post it. I’m super sorry that Logan’s part is so short! I was having trouble writing it and was getting frustrated so I just stuck with what I have. He’ll get more screen time! I promise. I really hope you enjoy it and stick with me because things are just getting interesting.

Virgil and his mother stood outside on the balcony connected to his room. A little while earlier Virgil had had a panic attack. Usually he was alone when they happened making them easy to cover up. Unfortunately this time it was at the dinner table. 

“Virgil, these need to stop.” Jennifer Spencer told her son. “I just don’t understand why you do this.” 

“I don’t mean to. It just....happens.” Virgil replied.

“Honey, please stop making excuses. You don’t have anxiety, that’s for little kids.” She continued.

Virgil bit his tongue. His mother was so ignorant sometimes. She didn’t believe in mental health at all. Neither did his father. “Okay.” He said quietly. 

His mother sighed. “Virgil...” She started but was interrupted. 

“Don’t, I get it.” Virgil said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think you do.” She said sternly. 

Virgil looked at her. “What?” 

“I looked at your internet history Virgil.” 

Virgils eyes widened and his breathing quickened. “What?!” He said more alarmed. 

“Trying to sign up for online therapy?” 

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t play dumb Virgil. I saw it.”

“Oh..uh it was a pop up.” He said relieved.

“Was it now?” She said sarcastically. “You don’t need therapy. You know that.” 

Virgil winced. He hated that sentence. ‘You know that’ was his mothers way of telling him what a disappointment he is. 

Jennifer sighed and hugged her son. She pulled off his hood and looked at him. “Why’d you dye your hair?” She said as she ran her fingers through Virgil’s bangs. 

“I just wanted to.” He bit his left lower lip. She pushed back his bangs out of his face. When you get all the hair out of the way, Virgil was pretty handsome. Jennifer always encouraged him to push it back once in a while. Most of the time you could barely see them but with his hair out of the way his eyes were beautiful. A mysterious yet comforting deep brown. 

“I didn’t know you wore eyeliner.” His mother said looking at his eyes. 

“Uh, yea.” 

“Where did you get it?” She never noticed her eyeliner missing. 

“Bought it.” He shrugged.

“If you’re going to go through the trouble to buy it and put it on why cover it up?” She wondered. 

Virgil thought about it. He didn’t really have an answer. At least not one Jennifer would accept. “I don’t know.” He finally said. 

“How come I’ve never met any of your friends?” She asked. 

Virgil groaned a little. Of course, this had turned into one of her ‘information sessions’. Once a month she would grill the shit out of you until you told her everything she wanted to know. To keep her at ease Virgil usually just told her what she wanted to hear but he was off his game today.

“They’re busy.” He lied. 

“I don’t buy it anymore. Tell me the truth Virgil.” She demanded. 

He sighed. “I don’t have any.” He muttered. 

“What do you mean!” She exclaimed. “You should have plenty of friends, a boy like you.” 

“A boy like me?” Virgil laughed. “You mean the ‘Emo Loser’ everyone steers clear of.”

His mothers jaw dropped. ‘Oh shit’ Virgil thought. It was at this moment, Virgil knew: He fucked up.

“Virgil! Self deprecation is just a pity excuse. You know that!” She said sternly.

Virgil was about to give her the usual: “Yes Mom” but something held him back this time. Something told him to tell her what he really thinks but even Virgil knew that was a horrible idea. Although for the first time he did consider it. “Yes Mom, I understand.” He pulled his good back up.

“It’s okay baby.” Jennifer said and hugged him tight. Virgil hugged back even tighter, it wasn’t until now but he never realized how much he needed a hug every now and then. She let go and so did Virgil.

“Can you do something for me?” She asked him. 

“What?” Virgil was curious now. The only time his mom asked him to do something was clean his room and it was spotless.

“Make a friend, just one by the end of the week.” 

“Um...that’s not really how it works.” He protested.

“Please Virgil, for me?” She looked like she was about to cry.

Virgil sighed. “Okay” he said quietly.

Jennifer peeled up and clapped her hands. “Oh! Thank you baby!” She hugged him one more time and kissed him goodnight. Then off she was leaving Virgil alone on the balcony.

Virgil put his face in his hands. ‘How am I supposed to find a friend in 4 days?’ He thought to himself. As he sulk outside, raindrops started to fall. Within two minutes it was pouring rain but Virgil didn’t go inside. A little rain wasn’t going to hurt him, so there he stood on the second story balcony in the middle of a rainstorm looking out into the night alone. 

The rain that night didn’t stop until Virgil fell into an uneasy sleep. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Romans day was not fun. He woke up late and missed the bus so he had to walk to school. He made good time walking though, it only took him 40 minutes. None the less he was still late to English. Roman was given a Saturday detention.

The only part of his day that was decent was his spare. He just kind of lounged around listening to music. Roman wasn’t one for alone time but every once in a while was nice. He also sang a little, he was listening to “Wicked” so how could he not? A teacher yelled at him for singing in the hallway too loud, so that was enough of that. 

Lunch was nothing special, he ate in the cafeteria with his friends and gossiped a little. Just like every high school there were cliqués, and each cliqué had a table. Roman typically sat at the “Popular Jocks” table. He did a lot more activities than sports but he just kinda fit in there. 

Music was boring, they were doing theory. The worst part of music in Romans opinion. He already knew it all because it’s the same shit every year. 

Gym was stupid, they had a supply that wouldn’t let them play any sports until the last 15 minutes of class. Romans last class was going to be a long one anyway, he was desperate for the bell to ring. At long last it did. 

He ran to his locker, then to the auditorium. Roman was the first one there. ‘Thank God!’ He thought. That was when his favourite teacher walked in. 

Mrs. Gallagher was the drama teacher. She was tall, like taller than Roman (and Roman was pretty tall). She was the nicest woman Roman had ever met. She had short hair that he had dyed pink. You had to be a pretty cool teacher to have pink hair.

“Hey Roman!” Mrs. Gallagher said upon seeing him. “How was your summer?” 

“It was great!” Roman exclaimed. “My family went on vacation to Greece.” 

The small flood of drama students piled in the auditorium. They sat in little groups with their friends and chatted away. 

“That’s pretty cool.” She smiled. “Take a seat Roman, I have to address the class.” Mrs. Gallagher walked up onto the stage. Roman took a seat up front.

“Hey guys!” Mrs. Gallagher announced. “Welcome to this years theatre class!” The students clapped and cheered. 

“What you’re probably all wondering is: What show are we doing this year?” She continued. Roman crosses his fingers. ‘Please let us do a musical!’ He thought.

“By extremely popular demand, we are indeed putting on a musical!” Mrs. Gallagher winked at Roman. 

Roman pumped a fist in the air. “YES!” He shouted. The class got excited at that statement too. They began to chatter and laugh. 

“Ahem...” Mrs. Gallagher was still on the stage. The class quieted down. 

“This year we are putting on the almost Broadway musical: Be More Chill!” She announced happily. “Auditions will start next week, scripts will be e-mailed to you. That’s it for today guys! Dismissed.” She walked off the stage and out the door.

Roman was very happy. He knew Be More Chill very well. He even had the soundtrack. He was obviously going for the lead, Jeremy Heere. He really didn’t feel like waking, at all. So he called Vernon. Vernon was the Clarks driver, Roman rarely called him but today was just a pain and he didn’t want to be yelled at again. 

Turns out he still had to wait an hour. Vernon was busy with his brothers. Roman waited in the auditorium. He opened the e-mail with the script and started practicing for Jeremy. He was singing the chorus of “Voices In My Head” when he heard a sound from backstage. 

He pulled out his earphones and listened carefully. There was a ruckus back there. He put his things down and quietly made his way over. As he got closer he could make out someone.....singing? It was damn good too. Not quite as good as Roman of course. Roman got closer and drew back the curtain. 

Standing at the sound booth was a boy. He had headphones on and couldn’t hear Roman. ‘He must be a techie’ Roman thought. For a techie his voice was amazing. He wore a purple and black hoodie with ripped black skinny jeans. His hair was in purple and draped over his eyes. 

Roman recognized the song he was singing. It was “Freeze Your Brain” from Heathers. There was a pause in the song and Roman saw his opportunity.

“Does your Mommy know you eat all that crap?” He said.

The boy whipped around. He looked mortified. “What-What are you still doing here!” He yelled.

“Waiting for my ride.” Roman replied. 

“Did you...hear me?” The boy asked. He bit his left lower lip and looked as if he might break down.

“Uh, Yea.” Roman admitted. 

“Godamnit.” He whispered. The boy face palmed and pulled up his hood. 

“It’s okay! You’re really good.” Roman said.

“No, I’m not.” He snapped. “Sorry.” 

“Uh..I’m Roman by the way.” Roman held out his hand. 

“I know.” The boy said. Roman pulled back his hand and got an idea.

“Do you want me to leave?” Roman asked. He nodded. 

“Okay, but only if you sing a duet with me.”

The boy looked like he was going to faint. “What?!” 

“You heard me.” Roman smirked.

“No way!” 

“Fine, I guess I’m staying.” 

The boy was pale as pale can be. He took a breath. “Fine!” He practically shouted. 

Roman jumped up. “Fantastic, you start.” 

The boy sighed and took a deep breath. He pulled back his hood and for a second his hair moved out of his face. Roman saw a glimpse of his dark brown eyes and smiled. 

“Apocalypse of the Damned.” The boy said.

Romans eyes widened. ‘Two Player Game’ was one of his favourites. “Level nine!” 

“The cafetorium!” Both boys yelled.

They continued the song until the end. Roman was pretty sure he saw the boy smiling as he sang with him. He made a pretty good Michael Mell. Maybe he could convince him to audition? 

“Two player game! Hey, hey, hey!” They finished the song. Roman laughed. “That was amazing!” 

The boy smiled a little. “Yea, I guess.” 

“You make a pretty good Michael.” Roman suggested. “Maybe you should audition.

“Oh God no!” He protested. “I can’t.”

“Why not! You would be amazing.” Roman said. 

“I just can’t okay?” He shied away pulling his hood back up. 

“it was just a suggestion.” Roman smiled and the boy smiled back. Romans phone buzzed. “Well, as I promised I’ll be on my way.” Being as dramatic as possible Roman bowed. The boy hid a smile.

Just as Roman was about to leave he called. “Hey! I didn’t catch your name!” 

The boy smirked. “I didn’t throw it!”

Roman couldn’t help but smile. He’d find out eventually. He ran out to the limo waiting in the school parking lot. He opened the door and nearly dropped his backpack. Sitting in the limo was his mother and she was holding small folder. 

You’re waking home” She smiled evilly “I just thought you should have this first.” She threw it at him and the limo drove away. Roman picked up the folder and gasped. He just about fainted. The folder he was holding had some papers in it. 

Roman had always considered it but never thought it was true, but here was the evidence right here in front of him. In his hand he was holding adoption papers dated from 2002. He was holding adoption papers with his name on it. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Logan sat at the bus stop waiting. Theatre had just finished and he didn’t feel like walking home. Logan lives just close enough that he didn’t qualify for the school bus but it was still quite a walk. He looked down at his hands and sighed.

He had let his abilities get out of control last night. His emotions caused a subconscious reaction. After the incident he pulled himself together and got rid of the ice before his family could see it. 

Logan has what is known as cryokinesis. Which is the manipulation of ice, snow and freezing temperatures. The ability had appeared on his sixteenth birthday back in March. Logan didn’t know where it came from or why he had it but he was determined to figure it out. It took a while to get control over the ability. Even now it still got out of control, like last night. 

The ability was something Logan hid from his family. He was afraid of what could happen if he told them. Instead Logan studied it alone, trying to discover the cause and the extent of his power. He didn’t use it unless he was experimenting and even then he held back. Logan would never admit to it but he was afraid of his power. 

The bus arrived, he payed his fare and stood near the exit. Of course the bus was as loud as ever with people chatting. Logan rolled his eyes and put in his earphones. He played an audiobook of course. After 20 minutes Logan got off and walked a block from the bus stop home. 

He arrived at the door and looked in his pockets for his keys. Oh no.... he forgot his keys. His parents were on a business trip and Serena back at school. So he had no way in the house. Unless?......

No, no, no! Logan would not use his powers. But then again, his parents didn’t get home until Saturday and who knows when Serena would be back. He sighed and took off his gloves. He touched the door handle and it froze instantly. Logan gently tapped the handle and it shattered instantly. He pushed the door open and used his abilities to create a temporary handle in order to keep the door shut. 

He hung up his jacket but he kept his gloves on. After intensive study Logan had discovered that after he (purposely) uses his powers anything he touches will freeze. It only lasts a little while but it was very inconvenient. So, Logan came up with a solution. He invented a pair of gloves that block his abilities. He never went anywhere without them. 

Logan unzipped his bag and started on his Physics assignment. He was alone in his house so he should have been happy but if he was being honest, Logan just wished his sister was home. He sighed and pushed his homework away. Putting his head down on the desk wishing for some company. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Patton was making dinner for his siblings. They loved Kraft Dinner and luckily it was cheap. He stirred the noodles in the pot as they boiled. His siblings just over in the next room of the tiny apartment they lived in. Money was tight and that was all they could afford. Patton had a job at the party store down the street and payed for the internet. 

Patton had younger twin siblings, Scott and Stacy. They’re 9 but they’re really good kids. They listen to Patton and rarely fight. They were watching an episode of “Peppa Pig” while Patton made dinner. 

After straining the noodles and mixing in the sauce he called them for dinner and they came running. Patton smiled and gave them their bowls with a plastic fork stuck in them. That’s when the door opened and Pattons dad walked in. 

Fred Lewis was a dead beat. He was always drunk, smelled like last weeks garbage and was never around. When he came home you instantly knew who it was. Fred used to be a happy man with his wife and kids. Loving and appreciative for his family. Until his wife left, leaving him with no money, no job, two infants and a 9 year old boy he didn’t know how to raise alone. He fell into a state of depression and started drinking. He was so angry all the time! And when alcohol and anger mix, it never ends well. Fred decided that he wasn’t to blame for his wife leaving but it was Pattons fault. So, he beat him whenever he felt it was necessary. And apparently it was necessary quite often. 

Patton grew up protecting his siblings from his father, constantly taking the blame for things and facing the consequences. Patton also had to take on the role of both Mom and Dad since no one else was going to. He always made sure other came first, it didn’t matter what happened to him. As long as Scott and Stacy were safe he’d do anything. 

Fred walked in grumbling and sunk into his armchair. “Peter! Get me a beer!” 

Patton bit his tongue. What kind of a father was this? He couldn’t even remember his sons name. “Sure Dad.” Patton got him a beer out of the fridge and handed to him. “Scotty? Stace? Go to your room for a bit okay?” Patton said without taking his eyes off Fred. The kids nodded and skipped to their room closing the door behind them. 

“Something you wanna say to me Patrick?” Fred said taking another sip of his drink. 

“It’s Patton, and I have to go to work.” 

“Patrick, Patton, whatever!” Fred chuckled. “Patton is truly the dumbest name I’ve ever heard. I don’t know why the fuck we picked it.” 

Patton balled his hands into fists. “Do you mind not swearing? The twins are just in the other room, they can hear you.” Patton grabbed his keys and a jacket. 

“Where the hell are you going!” Fred boomed. He gripped the arm rests of his chair as if to get up. Patton nearly dropped his keys but grabbed them before they hit the floor. When he looked over Fred was still in his chair flipping through Netflix that Patton payed for. 

“Work, like I just said.” Patton replied to the earlier question. 

“You work? Where? How much do you make?” Fred asked and asked not paying attention to the TV anymore. 

“The party store down the street. I’ve worked there since last December.” Patton said looking at his 2$ watch. He was nearly late. “Look Dad, I gotta go.” 

“Your not goin anywhere til you tell me how much you make!” This time he did get up. Patton started breathing heavily. 

“Does it matter! I have to go.” Patton said fumbling with the door handle. Fred slammed his hand onto the front door startling Patton who made a small cry of surprise and fear. “You best tell me son, or the next one is across that fat face of yours.” Fred gripped Patton by the collar of his shirt and held him tight. 

Patton’s heart was racing. It seemed like a simple question but in this house, money was precious especially to Fred Lewis. Fred raised his hand and Patton braved himself for impact when he heard a small noise from the living room. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Scott spoke from the other room. Stacie was behind him holding a lego sword. 

“No! No! Go to your room!” Patton pleaded. “I’m okay! I promise, I’m okay!” 

Fred practically dropped Patton and turned to the children. “You wanna stick up for your brother huh?” He walked over to the children. Both of them remaining a straight face without backing down. Patton ran in front his father to protect the twins only to be shoved down to the floor hard. 

Fred approached the twins and hovered over them. “You know what happens when you test me?” He laughed. “Ask your brother! He well knows what happens!” Patton was now officially late for work but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was protecting Scott and Stacie from that monster. 

Patton was desperate. He saw the freshly washed pot on the drying rack and held out his hand. The pot flew from the rack into his hand and he gripped it tight. Patton shot to his feet and in one swift movement swung the pot hitting his father in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and Stacie screamed. 

Patton stood over him still holding the pot. “Are you guys okay?!” He asked. The twins dropped their lego swords and stared at Patton. He quickly realized what had happened and why they were scared. He dropped the pot and it hit the ground with a loud clang.

“Oh God! Guys I’m sorry, did I scare you? Are you hurt?” Patton cried. The twins looked at Patton for a moment more, then at each other then huge grins spread across their faces. “Pat! That was amazing!” Stacie yelled and ran over to hug him. Scott did the same.

“Uh...guys, really stop. I shouldn’t have done that.” Patton protested as he tried to wriggle free. “How did you get the pot?” Scott asked. 

Patton blushed. “Uh....it got knocked over earlier and I was close enough to grab it?” The twins shrugged and laughed it off. 

“He should be out for the rest of the night. The booze will probably keep him asleep. If not you know what to do.” Patton sighed as he locked the door behind him. 

Patton had to run to work in order to be on time enough to come up with a late excuse. Turns out that we wasn’t going to need one, once Patton reached the store he instantly turned around to run back home. Because what he saw before him was a huge hurricane. It was ripping through downtown! And it was headed Patton’s way...


	3. Do You Know What I’m Seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman discovers some personal and family secrets, Logan deals with some personal dilemmas, Patton struggles with family and Virgil has a panic attack with some serious consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Chapter 3 is here! I’m so sorry it’s late! I tried my best to get this to you on time but it just wasn’t possible. It hopefully won’t happen again! Big news guys: we hit 200 reads! That’s insane! I never thought that 200 people would want to read my stoy. Thank you so much because it’s really all about you! It’s all because of you! So once more thank you so much! I appreciate the support so much. Something was recently suggested to me and I think it’s a fantastic idea! I’m going to need a few beta readers. If your interested or you just want updates and behind the scenes, you can follow my Tumblr @Rachybug-Writes  
> That’s it for now guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Roman couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a hurricane in the middle of the city. He sat back in his desk chair with his mouth wide open. How the hell did a hurricane form without any kind of warning. Roman continued watching the news report. 

“As you can see, in the downtown area there is a hurricane tearing through homes and businesses as we speak.” The reporter said. “Scientists and weather experts can not explain the phenomenon. It’s as if the hurricane just appeared out of nowhere. Authorities are clear...” 

That’s when the power cut out. It was pitch black. Roman attempted to make his way over to the large wall of windows which were covered by a thick curtain. He tripped on something or rather along the way and hit the ground with a loud THUMP. “Ow! Jesus!” Roman cried. 

He finally found his way to the windows and pulled back what he hoped was the curtain. Light flooded the room. It was very dark outside but compared to the darkness of the room it seemed very bright. 

Romans door busted open and in ran his brothers. They tackled him down and starting yelling. “Roman! The powers out!” Over and over again. 

“Yea, I know! Could you get off me please.” Roman tried to push off the boys. “But Roman!!! It’s scary!” They complained. 

“Guys! Get off of me!” Roman was wriggling around. Gavin was sitting right on his left wrist in a weird way. The young boys just laughed knowing that they were annoying Roman. His wrist was really hurting! It felt like a toothpick about to snap.

“Gavin! Get off my wrist! Seriously you...AHHHHH!” Roman screamed as his wrist snapped back making a loud CRACK! Gavin and Evan jumped off Roman and stood up. “Oh no! Roman are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Gavin yelled. 

“It’s fine. It’s...OW! Fine....” Roman said slowly getting up. He held his wrist in his right hand. Roman knew for sure it was broken. “Just go find Mallory. She’s probably already called the electrician.” Roman said pushing through the pain. 

“Okay...you didn’t break anything right?” Evan asked. Roman blushed but luckily it was dark enough that you couldn’t see. “Yea, for sure. Ow!” Roman gritted his teeth. The boys left and Roman grabbed his phone for a flashlight. Even with the curtains open it was still too dim to get a proper look. He set up the phone and looked at his wrist. It was purple, black and blue and completely swollen. It was still puffing up. It was bent all the way backwards with part of the bone sticking out. There was a quite a bit of blood too. It was dripping out of where the bone had come through. Roman winced at the sight. His whole hand was numb and he couldn’t move his fingers. As a result they were curled and lifeless. Almost like looking at a dead body’s hands. 

Roman rummaged through one of his many drawers and found some gauze. He wrapped up his wrist and tucked the gauze in on itself. He winced as he tucked it in. Once the wound was covered he put on his varsity jacket to hide his wrist. His hand was still numb and he was still unable to move his fingers. He used his good hand to grab his phone and find his family.

He carefully made his way downstairs. He flashed his light around the house. It was oddly quiet. He couldn’t hear his brothers at all. He went towards the maids corners.  
He told his brothers to go there but it was empty when he arrived. “What the?” Roman whispered under his breath. 

“Gavin?! Evan?!” He called through the dark house. “Hello? It isn’t funny you know!” Roman just about crashed into a pillar when he heard a whisper behind him. 

“Roman.”

He spun around quickly, the whisper sending a chill down his spine. He shined his light into the darkness behind him but there was nothing there. “Come on! This is seriously not funny!” Roman was getting fed up at this point. He was sick and tired of his brother messing with him. “I swear to God you two! If you don’t quit it!” He threatened.

“Behind you” 

Roman must have jumped three feet. He spun around once again to see no one. That’s when Roman realized what an idiot he was. He smacked into a wall and hit the ground. “Ow! Fuck me!” He said loudly. He heard a small noise coming from the darkness. He got up as best he could without using his busted wrist. Roman braced himself and hit the wall once more. “Ah! Fuck me gently with a chainsaw!” He shouted. That’s when the giggles got louder and closer. Roman shined his light and found his brothers laughing on the floor. 

“Gotcha.” Roman announced. 

“No fair!” The boys said in unison. 

Roman started laughing. “Totally fair! Served you right for creeping me out.” 

The boys got a puzzled look on their faces. “What do you mean?” 

“Haha, real funny you two.” Roman rolled his eyes. 

His brothers looked at each other. Gavin was about to say something when the power flickered back on. “Yay!” Evan pumped a fist in the air. “Let’s go play Smash Bros!” And with that the youngest Clark boys ran off to the video game room. 

Roman smiled and tussled his hair. He did that a lot. He went back to his room. The TV was still on because he technically didn’t turn it off. The news report was still going. Roman sat on his couch and watched. 

“The hurricane has just disappeared for the third time. We are still on active watch. The majority of the city has lost power. Here on the scene with us is billionaire influencer Nina Clark.”

Romans mouth dropped. “What the fuck!” He shouted. Roman thought she had left for a business trip three hours ago.

“No, there is no need to panic. There are experts on the scene containing the cause of the hurricane. Citizens can rest easy. Power should return to the city soon. Everyone must remain......”

Roman shut off the TV. He couldn’t believe this. He grabbed whatever object was closest to him and threw it across the room. The glass shattered on the wall. He took a breath and put his head in his hands. He would not cry. Roman wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. 

He walked over to the shattered glass and picked it up. Not caring if he cut himself. Luckily he didn’t. Roman threw out the glass and grabbed his phone. He lay on the couch watching videos on YouTube to occupy his time. He was about to pick another video when he realized something. Roman dropped his phone.

It had been 2 hours since the power came back on. And in those two hours he had no problems what so ever. He looked at the gauze wrapped around his left wrist. He was wide eyed as he untucked the end and unwrapped it. The gauze was off and his wrist was exposed. There was no more blood, no more swelling, no bone poking out. Most importantly no pain. Roman could move his wrist and hand just fine. His wrist was completely healed. Roman smiled and did a little victory dance. “I knew it!”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Logan sat in peace. He was completely zoned out. Unaware of the hurricane on the other side of town. He had already done such practical things like eating and going out to the store to get a new doorknob. Now he studied. As per usual. Studied whatever he had. Even papers he kept from grade 9. Studying was something he was good at. Logan was a simple guy with simple wants. He wanted to go to an Ivy League school, get a good job as a scientist or mathematician, have a nice house in a town far from here and adopt a cat. Perhaps a spouse along the way. Unfortunately his life was anything but simple. 

He looked over his history notes silently. Until there was a series of knocks at the door. Logan looked up puzzled. Thank God he changed the door handle. There was another series of knocks. Logan approached the door and opened it.

Standing at his doorstep was a girl. She was stunning. If Logan had a type she’d be it. Her hair was long, honey blonde and tied up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes blue as the sky at sunny midday. She was dressed in a light blue blouse, beige skirt and shiny black heels. On the edge of her nose sat rounded peach rimmed glasses. In her hand she held a leather briefcase. 

“Uh...can I help you?” Logan asked.

The girl smiled. “Hopefully. My name is Patty Lentis and I’m looking for Serena Carter.”

“Ah, unfortunately she is not here. Serena is away at school.” Logan crossed his arms. It was awfully cold. 

“Oh....” Patty looked disappointed. “Sorry to bother you then.” She turned on her heel to leave. 

Out of some strange instinct Logan called after her. “Can I take a message though?” 

She stopped in her tracks, turned back around and smiled. “That would be fantastic!” 

“Well, what is it?” Logan asked her. She shook her head and looked him in the eye.

“Oh, right! Well would you please tell her that Justin ate gumbo?” 

“What did you just say?” Logan said, wondering if he had heard Patty wrong. 

“I said, Justin ate gumbo.” She stated again. 

“Umm, alright then.” 

“Thanks so much! I really appreciate it Logan.” With that she skipped off down the street. 

Logan scratched his head. “Justin ate gumbo?” He muttered. Wait a minute... “How did she know my name?!” He thought out loud. “Did I say it?” He shook his head. He didn’t. 

“Don’t panic Logan, there’s a logical explanation.” He paced around the house. 

“What are you panicking about?” A voice said. 

Logan sounds around to see Serena closing the door. “Hey Logan. I forgot a couple things.” 

“Alright then. I must inform you that a woman stopped by for you.” Logan said.

“Really? Who was it?” Serena asked, now curious. 

“Someone named Patty Lentis. She told me to give you a message.” 

“I don’t know anyone named Patty but what’s the message?” 

“Justin ate gumbo...” Logan delivered the message. 

“What?” Serena looked more puzzled than Logan did. 

“Justin ate gumbo?” Logan repeated.

“I have no idea what that is...” 

“Splendid, we have a mystery message.” Logan rolled his eyes. Fantastic, more dumb problems to deal with. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it. Probably some scammer or something.” Serena replied with a smile. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Logan shrugged but something still felt off. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong. “What did you leave behind?” 

“What? Oh! Just a box.” Serena looked Logan in the eye for a moment before pulling away. “I’ll go get it.”

“Do you need any assistance?” Logan asked hoping to be helpful. 

“No, I think I’m alright.” Serena seemed like she was looking for her room. The same room she had lived in for 12 years. 

“Umm, Serena? Are you feeling alright?” Logan asked. He was concerned about her. She was acting very off today.

“Hmm? Yes I’m fine.” She replied rather absentmindedly. 

“Are you searching for your box?” 

“What box?” 

“The box you came to fetch?”

“Oh! That box...no I know where it is.” By this point she was flipping over couch cushions.

“Serena, what are you searching for and how may I be of assistance?” Logan asked more sternly this time. For a rare moment he felt like the older sibling. 

“None of your business!” She snapped. Serena had never snapped at Logan before. In fact Logan didn’t think she had ever snapped at anyone. 

Logan stepped back and put up his hands in surrender. “Okay Serena. As you wish.” 

And with that she disappeared up the stairs. Serena didn’t leave for another hour. Throughout the entire time Logan could hear banging and loud noises coming from Serena’s room. Logan was really concerned about her. She was his sister after all and she wasn’t acting like herself. 

Logan retreated to his room. For once he allowed himself to have a break. He turned on his laptop and played some video games. He was pretty good at them too. His favourite was Overwatch. He supposed Serena had left because he heard thumping footsteps come down the stairs and the front door slam shut. 

He cautiously opened his door and stepped into the hallway to confirm his suspicions. Serena’s door was left wide open and she was nowhere to be found. 

Logan walked into her room and it was a mess. Clothes flung everywhere, drawers and closet doors left open. The bed was completely stripped and pillows were thrown across the room. The dresser had fallen over and was broken on the floor. There was a hole in the wall and fluff on the ceiling. It looked like a tornado came through. 

Logan was awestruck. Serena was the neatest, kindest most organized person he had ever met. She wasn’t herself at all. Had something happened at school? Logan felt apathetic for her and figured he should clean up her room. He was nearly done when he noticed something odd on the floor. It was a piece of green fabric, only it felt like rubber. Logan decided to take it for examination. Something was very wrong here, and he intended to find out what.....

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Patton had made it home and took the twins and his dad to the basement of the apartment along with all the other tenants. The basement door had gotten stuck. They had no way of knowing what was happening outside. Cell phones had no service and the power was cut. Their only hope was a small walkie talkie Scott liked to play with. If they could get it to work, they could contact police and get help. 

“Come on! Let me try it son!” Fred Lewis complained. 

“No way! You’re just going to mess it up old man.” One of the tenants protested. 

“Who the hell are you calling old!” Fred raised his voice.

“Dad, please stop. Just calm down, Mr. Laurier almost got it.” Patton rolled his eyes. He could probably get it working but it was risky. 

“I said, give me the damn machine.” Fred balled his fists and took a step closer to Patton. 

Patton cowered a little but straitened again. “Fine.” He said through gritted teeth. Patton handed his father the walkie-talkie.

Fred fiddled with it roughly. Nearly dropping it multiple times. He would have dropped it and broken it completely if it wasn’t for Patton subtly keeping it from dropping. 

Patton had what was best known as magnetokinesis. The ability to manipulate metal. He had discovered this power on his 16th birthday last January. He used it often, practicing almost everyday. Patton thought it was the coolest thing ever! He didn’t tell anyone about it because he had no one to tell. He would never say this but in all truth Patton was really lonely. That’s why he made so many friends. To keep him company. 

“Give up! You’re never gonna crack it and we’re all going to die.” A woman called from the back of the room. 

The twins cowered at this. Patton embraced them and told them it was going to be okay. Patton didn’t know if he believed that but he had to stay positive for his siblings. He sighed. “Let me see it.” Patton held out his hand to his father. 

Fred didn’t budge. “If I can’t get it working, no one can! I’m an electrician you know.” 

“You were an electrician Dad. Not anymore.” Patton remarked still holding out his hand. Fred grumbled something about teenagers being mistakes and handed over the walkie-talkie. 

Patton wasn’t sure if he could do this. His ballpark was metal not electricity but they often collided. Patton hoped he could do something. It was an old walkie-talkie. A big hunk of metal with wiring inside and a huge antenna on the top. Everyone was staring at him. The back screws were undone so the wiring could be played with. He carefully grabbed a blue wire. I mean, wires were just metal pieces with covering on them. Patton focused and made it look like he was fiddling with wires. After a minute the “ON” switch lit up and the residents cheered. 

“You’re son is real smart Fred. You could learn a thing or two from him!” The neighbour Mrs. Bennett laughed. Fred Lewis didn’t find that very amusing.

Patton hit the switch and static came from the little machine. Patton pressed the “TALK” button. “Hello? Is anyone there?” The whole room was silent. Praying that someone would respond. After a minute of static there was a noise. “Who is this, over?”

Patton hit “TALK” again. “This is the residents of Keynote Apartments. We’re trapped in the basement because of the hurricane. We have no cell service, food or water down here. There are children. Please send help!” 

Static yet again. Everyone was dead silent. Hoping to hear the smallest noise. “Understood, this is the fire department. We’re on the way. Stay calm and wait for us.”

Everyone cheered yet again. Except for Fred. He was never happy, not after Pattons mom died. Patton smiled at the twins who pulled him into a tight bear hug. “You did it Pat!” They both yelled in unison. Patton was convinced they had some kind of twin telepathy. Until his own powers showed up he was only joking. Now he legitimately thought so. 

“I um... I suppose I did.” He smiled. “Now let go, too tight!” He half joked. The twins let go and danced around the room waiting for the fire department.

After half an hour they arrived. The fire department kicked down the door and got everyone to safety. They told them that the city was still on hurricane watch. It had dissipated once again about an hour ago and hadn’t appeared since. 

Patton was relieved to get back to the apartment. He gave Scott his walkie-talkie back. Now he was in for it though. He sent the twins to bed early. Now it was just Patton and Fred in the living room. The pot he had used to hit his father with was still on the ground. Fred walked over and picked it up. “How did you get this in your hand?” 

Patton shifted uncomfortably. “Umm, it was close enough for me to grab it.” He lied. Patton was not a very good liar. At all. He tried to be honest in everything he did. Except for when it came to his father or his powers. 

“Stop your lying boy!” Fred shouted. “Tell me the truth.” He threw a half full beer bottle at Patton. It hit him right in the eye.

“AH! DAD WHAT THE FU.....” Patton calmed himself still rubbing his eye. “I’m not lying Dad. And keep your voice down! Scott and Stacy are sleeping.” Patton said. He always worried about others before himself. 

Fred looked furious. He took a step closer to Patton. With a quick motion he raised his hand and struck Patton across the face. “Learn some respect! Or do you need me to teach you again?” Fred threatened. 

“No, I...I get it.” Patton said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “I’ll go to bed now.” He said heading for his room. Before he could Fred grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Patton crashed into the coffee table smashing the glass. Patton bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood,  
trying not to scream. Fred just laughed. “Think that will teach you?!” 

“Yes Dad...” Patton managed to squeak. 

“Now you can get to bed, after you clean this mess.” Fred smirked and walked to his own room slamming the door behind. Leaving Patton all alone in the darkened apartment to clean up a mess of glass. Patton didn’t get to bed until 2:27am. He cried himself to sleep.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

This whole problem started yesterday with Virgil after theatre at 5:18pm. He had made it home just fine on the bus. It wasn’t until that night when the problem started. The whole way home he couldn’t stop thinking about his duet with Roman Clark. It was actually kinda fun. Roman seemed nice but Virgil knew better. 

Roman was clearly one of those popular assholes who pretends to be nice to you just to make fun of you. But maybe he was right about one thing. Maybe Virgil should audition for the musical. He couldn’t believe he was really considering it. But it might be fun. 

So, he decided to practice. Even if he didn’t audition, he could still be prepares in case he changed his mind. He practiced ‘Micheal In The Bathroom’ on repeat until it sounded perfect. He was in the middle of the chorus when his dad walked in. He stopped dead. “Uhh, hi Dad.” Virgil said awkwardly.

“Were you...singing?” Tyler Spencer asked his son. 

“Um, yea...I was just messing around.” Virgil lied. He bit his bottom left lip and started to shrink into his shirt. 

“Messing around doesn’t sound that good.” Tyler raised an eyebrow. “You’re not auditioning for your musical are you?” 

Virgil’s eyes widened and he rubbed his arm. “No! Of course not. You guys let me take it for the credit, just behind the scenes stuff.” Virgil was a pretty good liar. He didn’t like it, but he was. 

“Okay, just making sure.” His father smiled and left the room. Virgil let out a breath without even realizing he was holding it. 

He shook his head and stopped singing altogether for the day. Kaden had karate that night so they ate early. At the dinner table was the usual banter: ‘How was your day?’ and ‘What did you do today?’ Jennifer Spencer brought in dinner from the kitchen and sat down. She held out her hands and closed her eyes. “Don’t forget grace” 

Naturally Virgil had his hood up. His father started him down until he removed it. Virgil was as uncomfortable as ever. He didn’t have anything against religion or saying grace, he just didn’t feel comfortable with it. There are a lot of things he doesn’t agree with and would rather form his own beliefs and traditions. But he reluctantly took his mothers and brothers hand.

The time was 5:13. Tyler spoke up. “I saw a job fair when I driving home from work today. Thought you should go check it out Virgil.” 

His mother smiled. “That sounds like an excellent idea! You have to start thinking about your future.” 

Virgil forced a smile. “Uh.. maybe.” He bit his lower left lip and twiddled his hands. 

His future was something he did not want to think about. Ever. It scared him, Virgil had an idea of what he wanted to do. But it was a risk and his parents would never approve. Even still, the idea of going out into the world on your own is fucking terrifying. He’d much rather live in the moment. It keeps him sane. 

“Come on Virgil! You’ve only got 2 more years of high school. Use them! You’ll go to Harvard and study law just like your mother and I. And all the Spencer children before you.” His father continued on. 

Virgil quickly nodded. “May I be excused?” He said shakily. Virgil could just feel a panic attack coming if he didn’t leave now.

Jennifer scoffed. “Of course not! You have barely eaten anything.” She pointed to his plate. “What’s wrong honey? You look upset.” 

Virgil nodded again. “F...fine.” He managed to get out. A million thoughts raced through his head: ‘I don’t want to study law, but I can’t tell my parents that, but if I don’t I’m gonna end up there, but then I’d never get in because my grades are shit! Oh shit, they’re staring at me! Say something! But say something right! What do I say?! I can’t say that! Oh my God I need to do something! But that’s wrong! Don’t cry!’ 

That last thought was irrelevant at this point. The tears were coming. Virgil instinctively grabbed his neck, thinking his headphones were there. He was too afraid to even pull his hood up. “Um...may I...can I...be...exc...excused?” He said with a shaky breath and sniffles in between. His arms started to twitch. This happened under immense stress or discomfort. His speech was slurred and he couldn’t look up. 

“Virgil?! What’s wrong! What’s happening?” Kaden asked. His parents both got a similar yet different look on their faces. His father made a face of warning, whereas his mother made a face of disappointment. 

“No Virgil. You better cut it out and quickly. We don’t need to deal with your senseless melodrama at the table. Or all for that matter.” His father said sternly. “Now finish your dinner!” 

Virgil couldn’t do this. Every instinct told him to run but his mind told him to stay. He just couldn’t decide what to listen to. He couldn’t do both and that was the issue. He needed to be alone but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. His biggest fear wasn’t his future or his parents it was being a disappointment, it was being disowned or unaccepted. There were times where he could care less about what people thought. Other times, the thought of someone judging him was worse than death. 

In this moment Virgil realized that he was angry. Angry at the world for treating him like an outsider. Angry at his parents for being unsupportive and stupid. Angry at the world for cursing him with social anxiety, depression, shitty parents and everything bad that had ever happened in his life. Virgil felt like there was a hurricane inside him. Inside his emotions. He just wished others could feel the hurricane too. That he wasn’t alone in his suffering. That’s when the clock read 5:18

In that moment it seemed as if the world had stopped turning. As if Virgil was now the center of everything. Just for a moment, he felt powerful. He felt in control. Like he could do anything. That moment did not last long. Because that’s when the pain kicked in. A churning pain in Virgil’s stomach exploded. He was still in the middle of an anxiety attack. While his mind ran rapid with thoughts of ‘What if’ His body was dealing with the pain of his stomach. 

Virgil now couldn’t breath. The overwhelming feeling of both mental, emotional and physical stress still at once was just too much. It was so much to handle alone. This hurricane was meant to be shared, not suppressed or written off. And that’s exactly why Virgil was about to do. With what seemed like his final breath, he let out an ear piercing scream. And for a second, but only a second Virgil’s eyes became deep purple and lightning flashed in them. After this, Virgil passed out. 

When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed. “Uhhh..” He groaned. Virgil went to rub his eyes and started to panic. He was unable to move his arms. Virgil tried to sit up, only to discover he couldn’t move. “HELLO?!” He shouted. “HELP!!” 

A nurse cane running in. She was young and rather pretty. “Oh my! You’re awake.” She sounded surprised. 

“I can’t move!” Virgil quickly said. 

“Oh...right. We didn’t expect you to wake up so soon. We had to give you a paralysation shot. When you were unconscious you kept trying to assault doctors.” She explained. “In order to make everyone’s safety we had to give you the shot. Your parents consented to it.” 

Virgil started to panic. The heart monitor to his left started to pick up. “How long does it last!? Wait, what happened!? Where’s my family?! What time is it?!” 

“Woah now! I have some answers but you have to slow down Virgil.” She smiled kindly. “Now, we administered the shot around an hour ago. You’ll be just fine after another 5 hours.” 

“5 HOURS?!” Virgil yelled. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Virgil regretted yelling. He seemed to have scared the nurse. 

“Yes...5 hours. I’m sorry. As for what happened, we’re not sure. We were hoping you could tell us. You’re family went home. It’s 4:00 in the morning.”

“Holy shit...” he muttered. “What do I do now?”

The nurse cleared her throat. “Well, you can try and sleep. Now that you’re awake, someone will come in and talk to you tomorrow. Your family is being contacted right now. I feel terrible but I have other patients to get to.” She looked to Virgil. 

“I uh..okay?” He responded. She smiled at him and walked out of the room. Right now all Virgil could think was: ‘Now what?! I can’t move so do I just lay here for 5 hours?’ Then it dawned on him. He was in a hospital. It was 4am. He had been out for around 11 hours! What happened? Little did Virgil know, but he was about to find out very soon.


End file.
